marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingpin
Wilson Fisk, known also as the Kingpin, is an antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. A longtime adversary of Spider-Man, he is a notorious crime boss who controls most of the organized crime in New York City. Although Fisk is taken out early in the game by Spider-Man and is behind bars during the story, the effects and power vacuum he leaves behind can be felt as new villains battle for control of the city. History Early history Fisk was born around the year 1970. At an unknown point, he started a spice business, where he made his fortune. By the mid-to-late 2000s, he became one of the most powerful crime bosses in New York City, secretly controlling the city's organized crime families as the feared Kingpin. As part of his criminal empire, Fisk used several warehouses throughout the city to house resources and men, while operating out of Fisk Tower. Publicly, he posed as a wealthy philanthropist and legitimate businessman. At an unknown time, Fisk was approached by Norman Osborn to construct a facility for Project GL-27 production. Fisk agreed to build the facility, but at an unknown point learned about the nature of Devil's Breath. Fisk kept a file on his discoveries in a Nioh statue, likely to blackmail Osborn should the mayor ever threaten his position. At the age of fifteen, Spider-Man took down one of Fisk's criminal enforcers. While Fisk managed to get the enforcer out of jail swiftly, he made it his duty to get rid of the young hero. For eight years, Kingpin and Spider-Man clashed numerous times, with Spider-Man's attempts to expose his illegal activities failing every time. As a result, Fisk remained in control of his empire. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Spider-Man, who has spent eight years trying to incriminate Fisk, assists the NYPD in arresting his longtime foe, with the authorities finally having enough evidence to serve a warrant for Fisk's arrest. Spider-Man helps the police raid Fisk Tower. Once inside, he and Fisk engage in an epic showdown. Though Fisk smashes his way through the fight, damaging his penthouse with turrets, hurling giant objects, and even putting his employees in danger, Spider-Man manages to defeat him. Fisk is sent to prison, but warns that he was the only person maintaining order in the city. Though in prison, Fisk still manages to control his empire to a degree from within his cell. However, his absence gives rise to a supernaturally powered, demonic-mask wearing gang called the Inner Demons, who seize Fisk's territory and weapons and begin terrorizing the city. Although Fisk is the first boss you have to fight with, after the mission Spider-Hack, he is not mentioned. Characteristics Appearance Wilson Fisk's appearance can be described in one word as "imposing". He towers over most people and has the weight of over two average men. In his normal business attire, he generally wears a dark suit with a lapel and striped tie. During her first ever meeting with Fisk as a junior reporter, Mary Jane described it as "standing next to a creature out of folklore or from another world", labeling him as "tall, broad and built on a massive scale than anybody she'd ever seen". His colossal stature is further exemplified by "when they shook hands, she had a memory of her father playing with her, when she was a little kid pretending to shake a troll's hand". Personality Fisk seems to have some form of affinity for some eastern philosophies. He uses his power as the Kingpin to keep order within the criminal underworld, maintaining crime like a structured and far less aggressive corporation rather than just pure chaos. When Fisk is arrested, he proclaims that Spider-Man will be begging for him to return to power, something which later turns out to be true. He is also a great expert in Japanese art, which he trafficked with through money laundering and he even practiced sumo in Japan. Despite supporting some of the financing and secluding of GR-27, he is tremendously terrified of it, even comparing it to the mythical Pandora's Box. Powers * Superhuman strength: Despite Fisk's obese appearance, he is actually pure muscle rather than fat. His unusual condition combined with training gives him exceptional strength. He is able to break stone, smash a wooden desk, cave in steel pipes, and hurl Spider-Man through brick walls, all with his bare hands. * Superhuman durability: Fisk is far more durable than the average human. During his final fight with Spider-Man, he receives more than enough damage to kill an average human (falling from several stories, having large blocks of concrete thrown at him, and being thrown through floors), and is still able to walk. Abilities *'Master tactician': *'Master networker': Wilson Fisk, as an exceptionally powerful and oligarchical crime boss, uses a vastly dense network of professional and social contacts to further both his business and supervillain ambitions with outstanding skill. This is seen through his influence of prominent politicians (like Norman Osborn), other supervillains (like Blood Spider), other powerful companies (like Oscorp Industries), powerful intelligence agencies (like the NYPD, enlisting several corrupt officers on his payroll), and formidable criminal underworlds as well as his many covert moles and pawns in various places (like the NYPD SWAT team, Norman Osborn, Blood Spider, Rose Rosemann, Echo, and numerous more) that enact Kingpin's malevolent bidding for him, sometimes unknowingly. Hence, Fisk is able to discreetly keep tabs on numerous people and things that interest him, was able to his oligarchical business booming for eight consecutive years, with illegal operations such as money laundering and drug trafficking. Indeed, Kingpin seems to remain confident in his eclectic network even when imprisoned in The Raft supermax, and he even continues to remain in contact with his enforcers whilst securely imprisoned. *'Expert businessman': *'Expert criminologist': Wilson Fisk, quite ironically, is an extremely skilled and knowledgeable criminologist, since he has great insight into and understanding of New York's criminals and their mindsets, which allows him to understand how Spider-Man consistently overpowers and undermines their operations. As a result, Kingpin is superbly adept at keeping his own supercriminal status covert from the world, keeping his oligarchical business empire booming for eight consecutive years, with illegal operations such as money laundering and drug trafficking (thanks to his ties to criminal underworlds). Indeed, after his arrest, Fisk accurately foresaw and predicted that the power vacuum opened from his defeat would undoubtedly lead to the city's descent into anarchy. This eventually came to fulfillment when Mister Negative and his gang of Demons seize control of New York's criminal underbelly for their own nefarious purposes. Without Fisk, they can access his caches and armories of weapons, his resources, his bases and move in, and advance their plan, even prompting Spider-Man to remark that he's beginning to miss the incarcerated crime lord. *'Skilled combatant': Aside from the advantages of his abnormal strength, Fisk is a skilled fighter. He seems to have some skill with swordplay, as Mary Jane Watson recalls that in his first fight with Spider-Man, he sliced open the hero with a katana, forcing Spider-Man to retreat. During his final fight with Spider-Man, he also displays some form of superior acrobatic prowess. *'Indomitable will': Wilson Fisk, much like his archenemy Spider-Man, has tremendous determination, fearlessness, and strength of will, since he absolutely refuses to ever hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds, with Kingpin mastering almost any situation with his numerous tactical contingencies. Indeed, he was able to go toe-to-toe with the superhumanly advanced Spider-Man for many years, even besting the latter in combat, and almost successfully killing him on one notable occassion. Equipment *'Immense resources': As the leader of a powerful business empire and a powerful criminal empire, Fisk has access to vast funding and resources. He was even able to provide funding to Oscorp's founder Norman Osborn for his secret research project designed to create a cure to repair genetic damages and hereditary illnesses called GR-27. Hideouts Following the mission Fisk Hideout, Spider-Man can clear construction sites taken over by Fisk's men in order to win Base Tokens. Each hideout will have several waves of Fisk's henchmen to defeat, as well as different sets of bonus objectives to complete for extra Base Tokens. The overall goal is to clear the area of enemies. There are a total of six Fisk Hideouts around the city. Taking down all six prompts a phone call from Kingpin, who tells Spider-Man that his actions will have consequences. Relationships Spider-Man Fisk was one of the first villains that Peter Parker ever encountered as Spider-Man. Peter has spent eight years trying to get Fisk behind bars, and describes the crime-lord as his biggest nemesis. According to Mary Jane, Fisk cut Peter open like a pork sausage with his katana the first time they fought. Peter, barely managing to escape, collapsed in Mary Jane's yard and she had to bring him to the ER herself. Fisk greatly hates Spider-Man for constantly getting in his way and never admitting defeat, claiming he's "everything that's wrong with the city". He also hates the wall-crawler's sense of humor and childish jokes, but nevertheless respects him as a great enemy. When Spider-Man finally does incriminate Fisk and sends him to prison, he soon finds himself in the bizarre position of saving Fisk's men from the Inner Demons. Original appearance Kingpin's first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #50 (July 1967). Behind the scenes Fisk is voiced by Travis Willingham in the game. Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Bosses in Marvel's Spider-Man